


demons don't exist

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: idea for an au: tsuna is the magic channel used to amplify magic(sky flames?). hes kidnapped by a cult that uses him in a ritual to summon a demon lord, reborn, but they mess up and reborn is summoned an hour later when tsuna is in the bathroom. (sort of but not really at all inspired by the awesome webcomic satan and me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	demons don't exist

“Ah shit!” Tsuna hissed in pain as he accidentally smacked his head against the sharp corner. Something warm trickled down and he sighed in annoyance. Blood. He had literally cut himself by walking into a wall. And before that, he had been semi-kidnapped by a bunch of crazy idiots claiming that they wanted to summon a demon! A literal demon!!! Of course, it didn’t work because demons  _didn’t exist_. And so, Tsuna simply got up from their strange demonic summon circle – it had  _candles_  – and walked off. He didn’t even bother to change his shirt, despite the strange patterns the delusional cultists had drawn on it. 

Could this day get any worse? 

Before the blood could get into his eye, he wiped it off with his hand before cleaning said hand on his shirt. What? It’s not like it was possible to make the shirt any  _worse._

He was kinda wrong. Well, it wasn’t that he made the shirt worse, but…

The lights in the bathroom started flickering and the shadows seemed to grow deeper. Darker. More sinister. 

The temperature dropped at an alarming rate as the shadows swirled around a spot on the floor and a figure started emerging out from the shadows. 

“Chaos,” the figure greeted. Tsuna stared at him, in his somewhat ruined shirt and his hand still in the midst of wiping off the blood onto his shirt. 

“Holy shit,” was all that he could say. “ _Holy shit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> feel like continuing, yet i don't. there's nothing to write, anyway, except for maybe reborn's human disguise being the creepiest baby-thing tsuna has ever seen in his short human life


End file.
